howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Snotlout Jorgenson / Biography
' Cootasnotlout.png ' ''Dragon Training and End of the Dragon War Snotlout is rumored to still be Hiccup's cousin, but he definitely doesn't treat Hiccup that way. While this idea came from the book, they're more like rivals rather than relatives of the family (though their relationship in the books is even more strained where there is quite an enmity between them). Throughout the movie series, he has an obvious crush on Astrid. He tries on several occasions to flirt with her through various means, such as by "impressing" her with his strength or "ability to block out the sun", though he fails each time. When Hiccup teaches the Viking youths how to befriend Dragons, Snotlout seems to be the only one who is actually afraid, reaching for a spearhead before Astrid discourages him. Under Hiccup's tutelage, he successfully befriends a Monstrous Nightmare, which he flies during the battle with the Red Death, though he is knocked off and forced to attack its eyes head on with his hammer (and is somewhat successful). Although he would often taunt Hiccup over his lack of skill, he never seemed to hold the same level of dislike for him that he did in the books. When Hiccup starts doing well in Dragon Training, Snotlout quickly joins the ranks of his adoring fans. When Hiccup is shown to have survived his encounter with the Red Death, Snotlout actually sheds a tear in relief. Hunt for the Boneknapper in "Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon", Snotlout went with Gobber, Phil, and the other teens aboard a ship to go after the Boneknapper. During their voyage, Snotlout refused to believe all the stories of Gobber's encounter with his boneknapper. After being shipwrecked, he helped Gobber set a trap for it. Snotlut and the other teens still refused to believe him until the Boneknapper came up behind them and trapped. However, they were then saved when Gobber finally gave the Boneknapper his belt buckle. Snotlout, saying that he actually believed Gobber's stories, then returned to Berk by flying on the Boneknapper. First Snoggletog with Dragons In ''Gift of the Night Fury, during Snoggletog, Snotlout and Hookfang were hanging ornaments. However, Hookfang then went with the other dragons to the Rookery. Snotlout was at first, but then partook in celebrating by trying Astrid's Yaknog. Snotlout and the others then discovered that Fishlegs was keeping Meatlug locked up after Hiccup freed her. They then discovered that Meatlug was a girl laying eggs. Snotlout then went with Astrid's plan to use the eggs as gifts for everyone. However, the eggs exploded and ruined the holiday. However, Hiccup, the dragons and their offspring then returned to Berk. At the Great Hall, Snotlout then celebrated with Hookfang's offspring. ''Integrating Dragons and War with the Outcasts In "How to Start a Dragon Academy", Snotlout became one of the main Dragon Trainers at the Berk Dragon Training Academy. In "Viking for Hire", despite Hookfang's disobedience, Snotlout has shown that he cares for Hookfang, being particularly relieved when the Dragon—who had seemingly gone mad and was rampaging through the village, to the point where it appeared that Gobber would have to kill him—turned out to merely be suffering from toothache (although he attempted to pass off his enthusiastic hug of Hookfang after the tooth was taken out). In "In Dragons We Trust", due to the fact that his dragon, Hookfang, often disrespects Snotlout, and almost never follows his commands. When the Dragons are exiled, Hookfang is the only one to run away. In "Thawfest", Snotlout has proven that in some ways he can back up his boasting. He is usually an able fighter (when not trying to impress the ladies), and he is in very good physical shape. He wins all the Viking based Thawfest Games with relative ease. Only when dragon events are introduced does he struggle. He still wins the Thawfest Games, but only because Hiccup allows him to. Even with Hiccup's good sportsmanship in the end, Snotlout remains completely ungrateful and gloats in his victory. In "Defiant One", when Hiccup, Toothless and Snotlout were stranded on Outcast Island, Snotlout managed to successfully hold his own against an adult Outcast in a fight when armed only with a metal rod (although he still required Toothless's help to defeat his opponent).The stranding on Outcast island forced Hiccup and Snotlout to work together. It was a seriously rough time because both boys were rivals, and Snotlout was intentionally provocative. Eventually Snotlout lost his temper enough to vent hugely hurtful insults at Hiccup and to really unintentionally reveal a slight twinge of envy over Hiccup's popularity and courage. But even after all their fighting, Snotlout was quick to come and aid in Hiccup's rescue. He and Toothless worked well together as a team and saved Hiccup from the Outcasts who had captured him. The episode ended on a very high note for Hiccup and Snotlout with both boys seeming to gain a much greater appreciation for one another. In "Gem of a Different Color", Snotlout was also a bit of a profiteer when he inadvertently stole Changewing eggs, believing they were stones of good fortune. As payment from Mrs. Larson for her stone, Snotlout received her son, Gustav, for the stone. He also acquired a set of axes from Bucket and livestock from other villagers. However, Snotlout was force to give his "stone" and Gustav when he was confronted by Fishlegs, who force him to give it back to the Changewing. Outcast War Continues and War with the Berserkers In "Live and Let Fly", Snotlout then took part in Hiccup's Dragon Flight Club after Stoick banned flying. Snotlout was able to spot a Typhoomerang. Snotlout and Hookfang were then able to evade Stoick and Thornado on their way home. Snotlout then saw that the Outcasts were attacking. With Astrid, he was able to force Alvin's Changewings back to their Island. In "Tunnel Vision", following the Screaming Death's attack, a softer side of Snotlout is demonstrated. Since the Outcast attacks, Snotlout has been training Hookfang constantly, refusing to give him a break as he believes "rest is for the weak", which his father had taught him. However, he works Hookfang so much that the dragon begins to lose his ability to flame up and is dying from exhaustion. Though Snotlout tries to hide it, it becomes apparent that he cares for Hookfang as he begins to cry and worry for him. He was also shown to be concerned when his father told Snotlout that "if our sword is not cutting properly, we sharpen it. But if our sword cannot be sharpened any longer, we get a new one", insinuating Snotlout to get a new dragon if Hookfang doesn't recover. in "Race to Fireworm Island", When the Bork papers told of Fireworm Island, Snotlout rushes over with the rest of the Dragon Training Academy to figure out a solution to Hookfang's exhaustion and discovers a cave of Fireworms and fire-combs. He is willing to risk his life to steal a piece of fire-comb and incur the wrath of the Fireworm Queen in the hopes that having Hookfang eating the fire-comb will help him recover his flames. Hookfang ultimately gives the fire-comb back to the Fireworm Queen to protect Snotlout from her wrath, and the Fireworm Queen restores his flames. Snotlout rejoices and decides to take it easy until Hookfang fully recovers (stating that his dad knew nothing about dragons) but Hookfang begins to flip Snotlout in the air, demonstrating that he has fully recovered. In "Free Scauldy", Snotlout spends most of his screen time flirting with Astrid; however, it seems that the point had been partly get a rise out of her, as he appears both disturbed and grossed out when she pretends to flirt back in an overly sweet manner. In "Cast Out, Part 1", Snotlout, despite hearing Hiccup command a retreat in the practice drill, orders Hookfang to shoot Gobber's catapult. The catapult malfunctions and shoots at Astrid. After landing, Snotlout shows no regret in almost killing Astrid and doesn't apologize. When Hiccup "grounds" him, he shows anger and flies off on Hookfang to an island and is attacked by the Screaming Death, and gets knocked unconscious. The villagers celebrate when they assume he is dead, but groan when Snotlout awakens briefly to claim he had captured Alvin the Treacherous. In "Cast Out, Part 2", Snotlout yet again defied Hiccup's commands and repeated his mistake, but freeing the Screaming Death's Mother from Dagur in the process. He later admitted to Hiccup that he was being reckless. Hiccup, having learned of the destruction of Stoick and Alvin the Treacherous's friendship, assured Snotlout that he had only been trying to do the right thing and cancelled his suspension from the Dragon Academy. The two boys soon shook hands and became friends again in the end. Finding the Edge and Dagur's Return Three years after the end of the war with the Berserkers, Snotlout became the Armory's "official weapons tester." In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", Snotlout went with Hiccup and the other dragon riders to track down Dagur at the Ship Graveyard to stop him from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. However, he and the other riders were then captured by Dagur and his men. They were then saved by their dragons. In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", Snotlout went with them and Gothi to get a Snow Wraith's tooth on Glacier Island to unlock the Original Dragon Eye. They were successful in acquiring a tooth from the Snow wraith. in "Imperfect Harmony", he went with Hiccup and the other riders. However, at Melody Island, Snotlout and the others were then captured by the Death Song. Luckily, Snotlout was able to use his monstrous nightmare gel to free themselves from the Death Song's amber and escape. in "When Darkness Falls", Snotlout and the others decided on island to build a base for themselves. After discovering a flock of new dragons, the Night Terror, Snotlout and the others defended the flock from Changewings until its alpha, Smidvarg was returned. In "wild Scauldron, but failed to do so. in "Reign of Fireworms", when the Fireworms were migrating towards the Edge, Snotlout proposed that they abandon it. He also refused to believe that the twins were the rightful owners of the Edge due to Magmar Thorston's claim stone. In "Crushing It", Snotlout helped the others defend the outpost against a wild Rumblehorn. He then looked after Gobber when he became delusional. In "Quake, Rattle and Roll", Snotlout trained Fishlegs and Meatlug to fight the Catastrophic Quaken in order to return the Gronckles to Dark Deep. He then watched as Fishlegs and Meatlug fought the Quaken and was impressed how Fishlegs and Meatlug stood their ground against it. In 'Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Snotlout assisted in finding the rogue dragon and its rider. At an island with sea slugs, Snotlout was knocked out by logs after relieving himself and fell into a river. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", at Dragon's Edge, he attempted to show the rider, who revealed herself to be Heather, a new trick Hookfang had learned. Heather was not impressed and showed Windshear's trick, which made him fall through a hut. Snotlout then followed Heather and the other riders in attacking Dagur's ship. With Fishlegs and the twins, he distracted Dagur while Heather and Astrid boarded the ship. In "The Next Big Sting", When the riders found a wounded Speed Stinger, Snotlout objected to bringing back to the Edge's outpost. After it healed, Snotlout and Ruffnut attempted to take Speedy away from the edge. However, Speedy woke up and stung Hookfang and Ruffnut. However, Speedy saved him from his pack before he left and earned Snotlout's admiration. In "Total Nightmare", during the "Beat the dome" challenge, Snotlout noticed that Hookfang was acting odd. He then found Hookfang was seeing another nightmare, a female. He thought Hookfang was going feral. However, Snotlout found out that that Girl Hookfang need Hookfang's protection from a Titan wing monstrous nightmare to save her eggs. Together, Snotlout and Hookfang was able to defeat the titan wing by wearing it out War with the Dragon Hunters In "Team Astrid", Following Dagur's attack, Snotlout watched as Astrid trained new riders, which included his father, Spitelout. However, he and the twins were ordered protect the Edge and look for Dagur. However, Snotlout and the twins slack off and let Fishlegs continue the search alone. They were then caught off guard by Dagur and were trapped inside the dome. In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", when Astrid and Stormfly went missing, Snotlout and the other riders then searched for her. Snotlout and Hookfang then came across an island and saw fire. At first, Snotlout thought it was Astrid but it turned out to be a wild Typhoomerang. After Hiccup found Astrid, Snotlout and the others then went to the ''Reaper to find a clue to the location of Ryker Grimborn, his Dragon Hunters, and Stormfly. After discovering a dragon eye lense, Snotlout and the others then went to Changewing Island to get acid from a changewing to light the new lense. Snotlout was able to get the acid on his helmet. Snotlout and Hiccup then distracted the hunters while Astrid and the other riders allowed themselves to be captured. However, Ryker anticipated this and was able to shoot Hookfang with dragon root arrows. Snotlout and Hiccup were then forced to retreat. In Night of the Hunters, Part 2, Snotlout and Hiccup then rested their dragons on an island. Hiccup then took Snotlout to an island, where the Screaming Death was. At first, Snotlout did not like going to the island. However, he and hiccup then gathered several of the Screaming Death's scales. They were spared from the Screaming by its mother. Together, Snotlout and Hiccup made armor for their dragons. Together, they were able to rescue the other riders from Ryker, Dagur, and Heather. However, Snotlout's armor started to break. In Bad Moon Rising, Snotlout then played on Tuffnut Thorston's fear that he was turning into a Lycanwing. Snotlout was then forced by Ruffnut to help her convince her brother that he was not turning into one. Snotlout was then bitten by a assortment of dragons and animals but could not find a match to Tuff's bite mark. He then suffered ailments from the various bite marks. However, Snotlout discovered that the bite mark belonged to a wolf. In Snotlout Gets the Axe, Snotlout was then given the honor of bringing the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe to a wedding between the Houses Jorgenson and Hofferson on the Island of Friga by his father Spitelout Jorgenson. However, enroute to the island, Snotlout dropped the axe on Iron Isle, where the Armorwing, Bandit had taken it as part of his amor. At first, the failed to get the axe, but Snotlout came up with an idea to bring Breakneck Bog's Smothering Smokebreaths to get the axe. Snotlout's plan worked and then they drove the smokebreaths away when they saw it attacking bandit. Their dragons then gave Bandit pieces of metal. Snotlout and his friends then arrived at the island. There, Snotlout took full responsibility for arriving late for the wedding. However, his father told him that the wedding rehearsal cam apart and was actually glad that Snotlout arrived late. In The Zippleback Experience, Snotlout then helped the twins get their zippleback from it's life debt to Hiccup. Snotlout then confronted and insulted Hiccup. However, Hiccup then knocked him out. In Snow Way Out , Snotlout and the others then went to Glacier Island to stop Ryker, Heather and their Dragon Hunters from capturing the Snow Wraith Pack for their teeth. After moving the Snow Wraiths to another island, Snotlout was surprised and relieved that Heather was actually a spy for them. In Edge of Disaster, Part 1, Snotlout then went with Hiccup and Fishlegs to rescue Trader Johann from the Dragon Hunters near Forest Island. When they got to Johann's ship, he was actually under attack by wild dragons. They were able to drive the wild dragons away. However, Fishlegs was then captured by the wild dragons and taken to Forest Island. In Edge of Disaster, Part 2, as Snotlout, Hiccup and Johann went to rescue Fishlegs, they realized that these dragons had been tortured by the Dragon Hunters and were using it as a distraction. As Hiccup, Johann, and Meatlug distracted the wild dragons, Snotlout tried to rescue Fishlegs. However, Fishlegs caused Meatlug and the other wild dragons to come back. During the 2nd attempt, Snotlout and Fishlegs were able to rescue Fishlegs as Hiccup was able to convince Scardian's pack to not attack them. With Scardian's pack, Snotlout and the others were then able to return to the Edge. Together, they were able to drive Dagur and Ryker's dragon hunters away. Snotlout and the other riders then took Scardian's pack back to their island. In Shock and Awe, during Loki Day, Snotlout was at first skeptical about Fishlegs' claim about a dragon in the Edge's lagoon. However, he believed it when the Seashocker shocked him. In A Time to Skrill, Snotlout and the other riders then investigated Outcast Island and then to the glacier where the Frozen Skrill. They realized that the Skrill had escaped and was looking for Hiccup and Toothless. Snotlout then realized that Skrill would return to Berk and saw the storm as well as the Skrill was already there. When the Skrill shot his father down, Snotlout allowed Spitelout to accompany them in subduing the Skrill. However, the skrill was able to evade the same trap as before. When the skrill was captured Dagur and the dragon hunters, Snotlout and his father distracted them as Hiccup tried to free the Skrill. They were succesful in freeing the skrill and allowed it be free. Snotlout then faced his father's anger for misinterpreting him after he was cured by the Skrill. In Maces and Talons, Part 1, Snotlout and the other riders then freed dragons from Ryker's convoy. During the fight, Snotlout was knocked off Hookfang along with Ruffnut off Barf & Belch. Snotlout then landed on Barf & Belch and worked with Tuffnut in fighting the Dragn hunters. The two then became friends and rod Barf & Belch while Ruffnut flew Hookfang. Snotlout and Tuffnut then took the dragon eye, went to cave on the edge and started a club. They then went with the other rider to stop Viggo Grimborn and his dragon hunter from capturing a Flightmare. However, they failed and the Flightmare, as well as Heather were captured. In Maces and Talons, Part 2, when the riders returned to the Edge, they saw that the Hunter had gone there. However, Snotlout then revealed that he and Tuffnut had stolen the Dragon Eye and hid it away in their cave. Snotlout and the other Riders then went to Dragon Hunter Island to rescue Heather. At first, they were able to free Heather, but lost the Dragon Eye to Viggo. Heather also vanished. ''War with the Hunters Continues In Crash Course, Snotlout went with Hookfang to assist the Fireworm Queen in driving the Cavern Crasher away from her nest at Fireworm Island. There, he cared for fireworm babies as Hookfang and the Queen fought the Cavern Crasher. After Snotlout, Hookfang and the queen drove it away, Snotlout was honored by twins for his victory when carved likeness into a mountain. In Follow the Leader, when Hiccup and Astrid left Fishlegs in charge of the Edge, Snotlout and the twins used up all the monstrous nightmare gel. After being berated by Hiccup, Snotlout refused to give the twins any of Hookfang's gel. Snotlout and Hookfang were then able to give Hiccup enough of the gel. Snotlout then went with the other riders to rescue Fishlegs from a pack of albino night terror. Snotlout was then saved by Fishlegs before the caverns were sealed off. In Turn and Burn, Snotlout attempted to help Hiccup with forge to no avail. He then helped Stoick translate his father's map to find him. Snotlout, Stoick, Hiccup and their dragons then went to the island where Spitelout had set up a storehouse . However,Snotlout, Hiccup, and their dragons were then caught by a Yak master trap. They then came under attack by a new dragon, the Singetail. However, they were saved from the dragon Spitelout and Kingstail. They were then freed from the trap by Stoick. They then got into a arguement about Spitelout disobeying Stoick's orders. They then stopped and resumed their fight against the Singetail. Unfortunately, it was joined by other singetails. Snotlout and Stoick was then able to convince Spitlout to abandon it, knowing they could rebuild the storehouse elsewhere. In Buffalord Soldier, Snotlout then assisted Hiccup in finding a cure for Astrid when got Scourge of Odin. Together, they found Odin's Respite and the Buffalord. Snotlout was at first amazed how docile the dragon was. However, they were unable to make it leave the island. In A Grim Retreat, as Snotlout and the other riders worked on improving the Edge's defenses, he suggested they should take a vacation. Hiccup agreed to vacation to the Island of Friga. However, the dragons were infected with Grimora leeches. At first, Snotlout hid with Astrid in the bushes andthought the dragons were rebelling. They then but discovered the truth. However, they then discovered the truth behind the dragons' behavior and were able to free them from the Grimora leeches. In To Heather or Not to Heather, Snotlout and the twins discovered that Fishlegs was corresponding with him via Air Mail. After Heather arrived, Snotlout and Hookfang were then saved from a dragon hunter trap by Fishlegs and Windshear during a nadder migration. In Stryke Out, during a rescue mission to one of the dragon hunters' bases, Snotlout and Hiccup tried to rescue a group of dragons. However, in a cave, Snotlout inadvertently pulled a lever that set off a trap that filled the cave with knockout gas. Snotlout was then ordered to find riders and inform them of their predicament. However, when snotlout returned to the cave with the other riders, Hiccup and Toothless had been taken. He then went with the twins and fought with a hunter. He then stood by as Ruff and Tuff interrogated the hunter to Hiccup's and the Dragon Fights's location. In Tone Death, after they rescued a Death Song egg from the hunters, Snotlout and the other riders attempted to train Garffiljorg. Snotlout sung him his own lullaby. When they finally took Gar to Melody Island, Snotlout was able to calm the grown Death Song with his singing. In Between a Rock and a Hard Place, Snotlout and the other riders then capture a dragon hunter ship that was carrying marble blocks to Viggo's base. Snotlout then questioned one of the hunters until Tuff knocked him out. Snotlout, along with Heather and Astrid, were then sent to follow the hunter's marble convoy and find out why they need the marble. Snotlout then apologized to Heather and Astrid to no avail for his vanity. He then spotted the convoy and saw that it was going Viggo's base. There, they discovered that Viggo and his hunters were building a marble fortress that would hold dragons. After their failed attempts at destroying the fortress, they then informed Hiccup of this. Snotlout then watched as Fishlegs got a pair of Quakens to destroy the fortress. In Family on the Edge, Snotlout and Heather took reconnaissance flights to prepare for an attack on the hunters' shipyards. Following their attack on the shipyards and Dagur's demise, Snotlout tried to cheer them up and believed he might have survived. In Last Auction Heroes, Snotlout, along with Gobber, were then sent by Hiccup and Stoick to infiltrate Viggo's Dragon Auction. There, Snotlout, posing as Sir Ulgerthorpe, was able to use Berk's gold to make his way past Viggo and Ryker. He then assisted Gobber in finding the auction's manifest. Snotlout then saw the ugly dragon, Grump. Snotlout then attended the auction where spoke briefly with special guest from Drago's Army. When the twins were discovered, Snotlout tried to distract Viggo and his guest but was exposed. He and the other riders were then imprisoned until Grump helped them. They then freed their dragons and others before they escaped. In Defenders of the Wing, Part 1, Snotlout then went to Hiccup to investigate an island that was close to Viggo's side of his proposed truce. However, they were they captured by the island's tribe, the Defenders of the Wing and brought before their queen, Mala. At first, they were thought to be spies sent by Viggo due them riding their dragons. When the defenders freed their dragons, Snotlout was shocked that Hookfang would leave them. After Hiccup proved themselves to be friends of dragons, they then investigated the "Great Protector" reason he would let lava get close to the village. Snotlout was surprised that Hookfang would want flowers from the villagers, despite not liking flowers. Being Mala's King In Defenders of the Wing, Part 2, they were spared by Mala when Hiccup offered to rescue their Eruptodon. He, Hiccup, Astrid and Fishlegs were chosen to go after the Dragon Hunters. After Mala turned Hiccup's offer to ride with, she chose to ride with Snotlout on Hookfang. Snotlout was tossed away by Hookfang and he inadvertently save Mala from a pair of Dragon Hunters left behind. Gruff Around the Edges Midnight Scrum Not Lout Saving Shattermaster Dire Straits The Longest Day Gold Rush Out of the Frying Pan Twintuition Blindsided Shell Shocked, Part 1 Shell Shocked, Part 2 War with the Dragon Flyers Living on the Edge Sandbusted Something Rotten on Berserker Island Snotlout's Angels A Matter of Perspective Return of Thor Bonecrusher Dawn of Destruction The Wings of War, Part 1 The Wings of War, Part 2 No Dragon Left Behind Snuffnut Searching for Oswald... and Chicken Sins of the Past Participating in Dragon Racing Following the defeat of Dagur and Alvin's truce, Snotlout and the other riders had a little contest to see who could gather the most sheep. Snotlout got the entire village to get Hiccup to have dragon races instead of the Regatta. However, during one of the races, Snotlout causes Astrid to crash and break her arm. Snotlout then gets Hiccup to continue the races. Following the first official race, Snotlout and the twins thought they had won when they got the black sheep. However, it is revealed that they cheated and lose the match to Hiccup and Fishlegs. Snotlout built the Sheep Launcher for the Dragon Races. War with Drago Bludvist In this movie, Snotlout has apparently given up on Astrid, as she is officially with Hiccup, and started to hit on Ruffnut along with Fishlegs. He has grown up, looking more like his father, and seems to be a bit less arrogant and obnoxious. Aiding the People of Nepenthe Memories of Stoick Attacked by Bees In the game, ''School of Dragons, Snotlout appears in several player quests. In the quest, "Honey, I Stung Snotlout!" he tried to get some honey to eat from a wild bee nest on School of Dragons Island and gets stung many times. Hookfang rushes to Phlegma (the Botanist in the game) with a note for help. The player then meets Snotlout and also retrieves honey - safely - to use medicinally on Snotlout's stings. Category:Biography Category:Snotlout Jorgenson Category:Characters